


Missing Cues

by InsaneTrollLogic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTrollLogic/pseuds/InsaneTrollLogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you're not actually Kirk then?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Cues

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ 10/27/2013

Teyla approaches him before the trip to the mainland. It’s the first time they’ve gone without an accompanying team. “It is necessary for me to warn you that many of my people will interpret our relationship in a very specific manner.”  
  
“It’s a pretty good relationship,” Sheppard says, running through the jumper’s start up sequences. “One of my favorites.”  
  
“They will understandably interpret it in a romantic light.”  
  
The HUD flashes red for just a moment before Sheppard regains control. “But it’s not.”  
  
“I have been in Atlantis for nearly a year now. For my people relocation of a permanent nature is primarily done when one has procured a lover. The two stay together in an effort to begin building new family ties. The first year visitation is done to confirm the pair is well matched.”  
  
“I’ve read the SGC mission reports. Did I accidentally get married? Because that happens sometimes.” Sheppard swallows. “And well, Teyla, you’re… one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. Anyone would be lucky to—“  
  
“It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable,” Teyla says. “I am on Atlantis because I feel that it is my best chance to make a difference in the fight against the wraith. While I would not have been adverse to a different relationship when we first met, I understand why this has not come to pass.”  
  
John opens his mouth but the words don’t come.  
  
“It is all right, John,” Teyla says. “We are as family. I do not want anything more.”   
  
*  
  
“This is very strange,” Beckett says, examining the molecular structure. “The compound’s method of action seems to be primarily dermal, meaning Colonel Sheppard should have been affect by Lucius just like the rest of us, head cold or no.”  
  
Sheppard claps him on the back. “Must have just got lucky. Let’s just chalk it up to a medical mystery and forget any of this ever happened.”  
  
“I second that,” McKay calls from across the room. “I’m going to add it to the list.”   
  
*  
  
Elizabeth doesn’t ask until they’re back on Earth, Atlantis lost from them for good. They’re no longer in positions of command and she doesn’t have Simon, doesn’t have Pegasus. She knows John feels just as untethered.  
  
She’s not good at small talk so she skips it, just corners him in the SGC, pushes him up against a wall and kisses him hard. She expects muscle memory to take over. The ghost of the two entities that had possessed them a year ago had explosive chemistry even through the rage. It would be just as good, she imagined. Better even.  
  
When John finally responds it’s like he’s following a script, hands moving haltingly to cup her cheek, body held carefully to minimize contact. She knows in that instant that he loves her. That he will give her what she wants if she continues to push. Because no matter how many notes about the tendency to disobey authority figures are in his file, John is not someone to skirt what he sees as duty.  
  
She pulls away. “This isn’t going to work, is it?”  
  
He doesn’t seem able to form the words, but he swallows and finally says, “I don’t think I’d be good for you.”   
  
Elizabeth catches his arm before he can escape. “John,” she says. “I'm sorry. It's a bad situation. I shouldn't have just done this without asking.”  
  
John looks at her for a long moment and then presses his forehead against her in the Athosian greeting of choice. “We’ll get back one day.”  
  
She recognizes the gesture for what it means. They’re family, and they don’t belong in this galaxy.   
  
The next time she sees him, they stage a rescue mission to Pegasus.  
  
*  
  
“So,” Ronon says. “You don’t like women.”  
  
Sheppard starts, his eyes flickering to the exits. “Ronon! I know Elizabeth’s explained the regs to you. You can’t be saying that kind of thing where someone might be listening.”  
  
“Wouldn’t affect you anyway,” Ronon says. “You don’t like men either.”  
  
*  
  
The first time McKay notices it, they’re on a backwater planet, the entire team dosed with the most potent aphrodisiac he’s ever experienced. He’s got his hands under the shirt of a beautiful native who’s been eyeing him for the last three days. Teyla’s hand tangled in Ronon’s hair and John…  
  
John’s politely rebuking the advances of the chieftain’s daughter, the glass of wine in his hand well past half gone. There is smoke heavy in the air. They’d discussed participation in this ritual, one of the few times they’ve been forewarned by their trading partners. Teyla had shrugged and said, “It is a celebration of life.”  
  
Ronon had smiled over the smoke giving his own consent. Apparently it’s standard operating procedure for the Pegasus galaxy to donate strong genes to neighboring planets.   
  
And McKay, well, McKay’s not one to turn down sex.  
  
Sheppard though, his face goes tight as he says, “Guess I’ve been overruled.”  
  
He’s takes the ceremonial drink with the rest of them and spends the night politely steering all suitors toward the more willing partners.  
  
In the morning, The chieftain claps Sheppard’s hand and remarks on his impressive self-control. They leave for Atlantis with four extra bushels of the Pegasus Galaxy’s Not-Quite-Coffee.  
  
“So,” McKay says on the ride back home as they're all composing their highly editing mission reports, “you’re not actually Kirk then?”  
  
Sheppard shakes his head. “Not even slightly.”  
  
*  
  
In his dark room, John Sheppard closes his eyes and reaches out to feel the city humming through his veins. He thinks of his team, Atlantis, and how for the first time in his life he doesn’t feel alone. 


End file.
